Fallen Saviour
by LordJahel
Summary: taken over by "Wizmage" plz look to his profile for story updates. :
1. Chapter 1  Fall From Grace

Disclaimer: I own nothing…Except the plot

Fallen Saviour Chapter One – Fall From Grace 

Harry looked around the small cell he had woken up in this morning still trying to work out what had happened since no one had come and told him anything and the only thing he could remember was being attacked by Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

Taking another look around his cell he felt tears start to run down his face when he remembered Sirius had experienced worse than this, jumping quickly to his feet he recognised the sound of footsteps heading towards his cell.

Albus Dumbledore approached the door to the cell where Harry Potter was being kept, he still couldn't believe Harry had done what he did stepping up to the door and pressing his wand against the lock the door opened to reveal the young man standing there waiting for them.

"Good morning Mr Potter." Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped into the cell flanked by two Aurors, Arthur Weasley and Moody who were all looking at him with funny looks on there faces.

Harry looked up shocked at the arrival of the Order members and Dumbledore wondering why they were keeping him in a cell "Professor what is going on? Why am I in a cell?" he said looking bewildered at the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore sighed 'so he is going to play games' he looked at Harry over his glasses a cold look in his eyes before he pulled out a piece parchment and started reading it aloud "Harry James Potter, You are charged with the murder and torture by means of the Cruciatus curse of Dudley Dursley and Piers Polkiss who were both found in the park near Privet Drive, in Little Whinging."

Dumbledore paused looking up at the shocked look on Harry's face before continuing "Come now Mr Potter, Your wand was found at the scene…when the 'Priori Incantatem' charm was cast it was confirmed that it was indeed your wand that cast the Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra Curses as well as a large amount of other violent or semi violent charms recently."

"I didn't do anything, I swear…I was attacked by the Malfoys and knocked unconscious, I woke up here this morning…please Sir…I didn't do anything?" Harry pleaded looking up at Dumbledore almost begging for him to believe him and understand.

Dumbledore sighed and looked down at Harry coldly "No more lies Mr Potter, you are charged with murder, you are to be taken from your cell now to courtroom to be tried and sent to Azkaban."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and saw the cold look he was giving him and looked to Mr Weasley who sneered at him "Please Mr Weasley, you know me…you know I wouldn't do this, ask Ron and Hermione they will tell you I couldn't do this," he said begging the man who he considered family since he was eleven.

"No Harry, Ron and Hermione won't defend you…even they think you are turning dark, you are a traitor to the light and worse you are a traitor to your friends," the elder Weasley said before stepping back out of the room eying the boy he thought of as another son with disgust.

Dumbledore stood quietly listening to this looking down at the younger man trying to work out what had changed, or when he had switched sides before he spoke up again "Mr Potter you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry pending a trial in the Wizengamot for murder."

Reaching into his robes the headmaster withdrew Harry's wand before his eyes and snapped it in half over his knee, he looking disgustedly down at Harry before walking out of the cell.

Harry watched his wand was snapped in half before him yelling "No!" as he saw what Dumbledore was about to do, he fell back down on the floor tears falling down his cheeks as Dumbledore looked at him coldly before walking away.

The two Aurors who had waited at the back of the room stepped forward and picked Harry up off the floor roughly before dragging him out not even giving him a chance to stand before the male one that Harry recognised as Dawlish the man Dumbledore had attacked earlier that year stepped away from the two.

"Will you be ok to bring the prisoner Auror Tonks? I'll go and make sure the courtroom is secure" Dawlish said looking at the shorter of the two that Harry now noticed was actually a reasonably normal looking Tonks.

Tonks nodded "I'll be fine with him Dawlish, Signal me when the courtroom is ready and I will bring him in," she said nodding to the other Auror as she pulled Harry to his feet so he could walk.

Harry looked up and watched Dawlish walk away before he looked back to Tonks and said "Please Tonks I didn't do it, it was the Malfoys."

"I know Harry, I believe you…I'm sorry me and Remus have spent the entire night trying to find some way to free you…we both believe you," she said pausing for a second to hug him tightly before continuing "There is a note in your left pocket from Ginny, she believes you to," she stepping back from him watching him closely.

Harry smiled in thanks "Thank you Tonks, Please tell Remus and Ginny I said thank you as well," he said running his fingers lightly over the note in his pocket, looking up he noticed there were tears running down Tonks cheeks.

Tonks reached up and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve before saying to Harry "There going to try and crucify you in there Harry, they even have Ron and Hermione to testify against you," she pausing to hug Harry again when the saw the hurt look on his face "Harry my wand is in my right pocket, I can't help you escape but take it and run…I don't want to see you in Azkaban, Remus is waiting at the Leaky Cauldron for you…you only need to reach the floo point in the atrium," she whispered nodding slightly.

Harry looked startled "If I run tonks they will think I'm even more guilty and you and Remus will get in trouble," he said shaking his head sadly "I can't do that to you guys."

Tonks grabbed him by the shoulders "Harry you will go to Azkaban or possibly even get the kiss if Dumbledore and the Minister can pull it off, there terrified of you turning dark," she said quietly "Now please Harry, attack me and run!" she said making it clearly sound like an order.

Harry nodded before reaching into Tonks pocket and taking the wonder he muttered "I'm sorry Tonks," before he turned the wand on her and yelled _"Stupefy" _knocking her out cold, he broke out into a run to the end of the corridor where he could see some stairs going up.

Reaching the top of the stairs Harry took a quickly look around seeing two Aurors standing guard at the elevator he snuck into the room coming up on the left of the Aurors and quickly and quietly casting _"Stupefy" _he ran into the lift as the two Aurors hit the ground and pressed the button for the Atrium.

Stepping out of the lift he was shocked to see a lot of the Order members standing around in the atrium, before any of them had a chance to notice him standing there he started sprinting for the floo point on the far left of the room shooting of _"Stupefies"_ as he ran past he was almost to the fireplace when Bill and Charlie Weasley floo'd in right in front of him both raising there wands instantly when they saw him.

Harry flicked his wand at the two yelling _"Stupefy"_ he saw Charlie casually wave his wand deflecting the curse before Bill stepped forward and jabbed his wand towards Harry and shouted _"Reducto."_

Harry dived to the side as the curse flew by him and impacted the floor where he would have been standing before springing back to his feet and shouting _"Impedimenta" _at the two before he noticed the Aurors pouring into the room he made one last run for the fireplace and was about to step into it when he felt a spell slam into his back knocking him down to the ground instantly bound in magical suppression rope, he looked up to see who hit him and saw Hermione standing there with a triumphant look on her face before he was hit with a stupefy and knocked out once again.

Courtroom One 

Dumbledore sat at the head of the Wizengamot waiting for them to revive the boy who had been dragged in unconscious five minutes earlier and dumped in the magically chained chair in the middle of the room.

One of the Aurors stepped up to Harry's side and point his wand at the boy and muttered _"Enervate"_ waking him up.

Harry coughed and tried to move before he opened his eyes and looked around the courtroom at the sneering faces of the Wizengamot and his friends as tears started to run freely down his cheeks as he looked up at the Weasleys pleadingly.

"Please help me…I didn't do it…" he said his voice breaking as he cried.

Ron stood up a moved towards the railing and said "Go to hell Potter, you dark bastard…I can't believe we trusted you, you are no better than you-know-who!" he sneered before sitting back down beside who Hermione had a victorious look on her face.

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore as he stood up to address the prisoner who looked up at him with hollow eyes when he spoke.

"Harry James Potter, You are charged with Sedition against the ministry, two counts of murder using the Avada Kedavra Curse, two counts of using the Cruciatus Curse on muggles and attempting to start an illegal organization with the intent to recruit people" he finished looking coldly down at Harry,

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Harry?" he sneered.

Harry looked up around at all the cold and gleeful faces around him before he spoke up loudly "I'm innocent! I never touched those two, I was attacked by Lucius and Draco Malfoy, I was unconscious when my cousin was killed by them."

Hermione jumped up and shrieked at him "You foul evil creature, you killed him we know you did! Stop lying," with that her and Ron stepped forward and threw Harry's trunk down in front of him before both of them took there wands out and yelled _"Incendio"_ burning it down to ash.

Looking up at his two friends he felt his heart break as they destroyed everything he owned and stood there smirking at him about it, closing his eyes he felt his heart shatter again and again as he saw them destroy his things, everything he had from his parents was left in his trunk.

When Harry opened his eyes and looked back up at his two old friends they were both shocked to see the dead look in them before he turned to Dumbledore and smirked at him.

Albus Dumbledore prided himself on rarely being shocked by anything but he was quite surprised when Harry looked up and smirked at him, even with the cold dead look in his eyes.

"Harry Potter, Do you have anything else to say?"

Harry laughed quietly "Yes I do Dumbledore," he said before he spoke loud enough for everyone in the courtroom to hear "I want you all to remember today, and remember it well…you are condemning another innocent to hell," he paused looking up at smirking at Dumbledore.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches,

Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the Seventh Month Dies,

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,

And either must die at the hands of the other,

For neither can live while the other survives,

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Harry looked up at smiled at the look Dumbledore gave him before he said "I want you all to remember this, that old bastard," indicating Dumbledore with his head "Has killed and destroyed lives to protect this prophecy that says I am the only one able to defeat Voldemort."

Dumbledore looked down at Harry shocked that he had told everyone the prophecy, he looked around at the shocked and disturbed looks on the faces of everyone in the courtroom before noticed Ron jump to his feet.

"You're a LIAR," he yelled the last word "You're nothing special Potter, the Dementors can have you!" he snarled.

"Suit yourselves, but know this…I will not Forgive and I will NEVER forget," he said before adding in a menacing sneer "Voldemort is welcome to most of you," he finished before sitting back quietly.

Dumbledore looked down at the boy before he said clearly "Harry James Potter, the Wizengamot finds you guilty of all charges. You are sentenced to receive the Dementors Kiss on the day of your 17th birthday until then you are remanded to death row at Azkaban Prison."

Just as Dumbledore finished talking four Dementors glided into the room and surrounded Harry who instantly collapsed forward and gasped as he heard his mother screaming in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2  Surrender To The Dark Arts

**Chapter Two – Surrender To The Dark Arts**

**1 Year later – 2 Weeks before Harry's 17****th**** Birthday and Execution**

Ginny looked up from her book gazing around the library of Grimmauld Place where she was studying away at the dark arts book before her, several things had changed with Ginny over the last year since Harry was placed in Azkaban, her family had abandoned her for supporting Harry…she hadn't heard from her parents in nearly 2 months since Easter when she had defended him to her entire family and gotten into a screaming row with her mother over her becoming evil just like Harry which had ended in her parents disowning her.

Ginny snarled as she closed the book she was reading when she started remembering the argument she had with her mother 'I can't believe them, I'll make them pay for this!' she seethed to herself.

Remus opened the door to the library and walked in quietly taking the seat across from Ginny, he took a small package from his pocket and enlarged it to nearly four times the size.

"Good evening Ginny," he said smiling at the younger girl who reminded him so much of Lily.

Ginny looked up from where she was reading and grinned at Remus before she marked the page she was up to and laid the book down on the table eying the package Remus had brought in she thought to herself 'maybe this means he is finally ready.'

"Hello Moony, is that what I think it is?" she asked indicating the box on the table.

Remus nodded wearily "Everything is in there, are you sure you want to do this? Me or Tonks could do it you know?" he said wishing she would change her mind.

Ginny smiled evilly "I wouldn't have it any other way, are we sure they won't be able to detect either of them?" she asked.

"No, there completely undetectable, they will only take the wand you are carrying on you…everything else will be under invisibility spells, all you will have to do is touch them with your finger and say 'Ready' and they will appear for you to use," he said wincing a little at the cold dark look in her eyes.

Ginny smiled opening the box and removing two extra wands and two things Remus had called muggle pistols, she spent the next few hours with Remus giving her a crash course in using them, she would need every advantage she could get if she was going to pull this off.

Several hours later when they were both sat back in the library enjoying a quiet drink Remus smirked at how quickly Ginny had picked up using the pistols, he was still a little upset that someone so young and innocent as Ginny was had turned to the dark arts but he could understand why.

Azkaban Prison 

Harry leaned back against the wall, thankful for the pendant Tonks had snuck into him to block the Dementors 'I wish they would hurry up, I'm so bored..' he thought looking around his dank looking cell, he knew when Voldemort would be coming and he had told Ginny when she visited him, she had told him that they were planning and breakout and they were going to do it as Voldemort attacked to offer a distraction.

Smiling to himself he turned in ward with his mind again focusing on the connection with Voldemort, he had spent the better part of the last two months doing this, learning as much dark magic and knowledge as he could from with in Voldemort's mind still surprised somewhat that the snake faced prick hadn't detected him with in his mind.

"I'm going to make them pay for what they have done to me!" he whispered to himself before he laid back on the filthy cot in the corner of his room and tried to get some sleep, he knew the next day was going to be a long day.

Several hours later Harry awoke to the loud bang of his cell door opening followed quickly by two resounding cracks, he opened his eyes and jumped out of bed sprinting to the figure that was in the doorway pulling her into a hug.

"It's good to see you Gin," he said.

Finally looking down at the dead body of the Auror who had opened the cell, a pool of blood slowly spreading across the floor where he was laying, Harry smirked at this watching Ginny flip her hood back and grin at him.

Harry watched her as she reached down and pulled her skirt up a little raising a brow as he watched her skirt slowly creep up her thigh with a grin on his lips.

Ginny looked up at Harry and gave him a suggestive wink before she pulled the wand she had taped to her inner thigh out and handed it to him, laughing at the disappointed look she got.

"Come on Potter…we can try that tonight anyway you smell at the moment," she said, screwing her nose up at him.

Harry laughed, he had to admit to himself he did smell quite bad…although considering he hadn't showered in well, he couldn't actually remember how long, it was understandable. Spinning the new wand in his hand slowly he marvelled at the match, it wasn't his old one but it was still good. Grinning Harry waved his wand over his prison clothes changing them into black robes with a hood that he quickly pulled up over his head.

"I think it's about time we departed this dreary place don't you think sweetie," he said smirking at Ginny.

Ginny laughed "Are you sure? I thought we might wait for Tom and his boys to arrive?"

"Oh if we must, hey heres an idea…Voldemort bowing to me," he said laughing at the look on Ginny's face "Flies Gin, Flies…"

Snapping her mouth shut Ginny snarled at him "Come on then Potter, I have portkey here…Lets go visit some family, feel up to it?" she said raising a brow.

Harry laughed before his eyes turned cold once again 'Yes, Ron and Hermione…how good it will be to see them again' smirking evilly as he thought about it he looked up at Ginny and saw the same cold hard look in her eyes and remembered everything she had told him about what her family had done to her the last time she had visited him here 'I'll make them pay for hurting her, I'm going to make them all pay' he thought to himself.

"Hmm…you know I think we will go visit them," he said smiling serenely at her.

Ginny smirked at him and took out the small bracelet Remus had charmed into a portkey for her and held it out for Harry to put one of his hands on before she tapped it with her wand and it whisked them away with a sharp tug behind the navel.


	3. Chapter 3  Revenge Is Sweet

WARNING: Character Death.

AN: I know the chapters are short, however they will be posted more frequently to make up for it. I'm kind of writing this in between doing the next chapters for the Failure of the light.

If you haven't noticed I have a love of dark/evil/independent/AU etc\

Please read and review. The more reviews the faster I post. ;) I don't care if they're good/bad, just if you're going to tell me how bad it is, be constructive…or don't read it.

Chapter Three – Revenge Is Sweet… Granger Residence – London 

The two slim figures appeared down a small alleyway two houses away from the Granger house, there hoods pulled up over their faces, Harry turned to Ginny and smirked.

"So where we off to Gin?" he asked quietly.

"The house is two houses down, from what we could find out there is no wards or protections on it at all, I guess they don't think Granger is worth the trouble," Ginny said with a quiet laugh.

Harry slipped his arm under her cloak and around her waist marvelling in how soft she felt as she leaned lightly into his embrace "Come on Gin, lets go see the mud blood and her traitorous boyfriend, Don't want to keep them waiting," he snarled playfully to her, his eyes almost glowing with fury now.

Harry started walking out of the alleyway with Ginny quickly matching his stride as she walked along running her finger lightly over the pistol hidden inside her cloak, she reached over and slipped her hand into Harry's, she'd missed him so much while he was in prison and she didn't want to let him go for anything.

Smiling slightly at Ginny, Harry stopped at the door and quickly raised his wander casting a dark glamour over his scar while silently thanking Tom for teaching him how to do, he grinned at Ginny before he flipped his hood back and motioned for her to do the same before he knocked politely on the front door, hiding his wand inside his right sleeve so he could quickly get to it if he needed it.

The door opened a moment later to reveal a brunette woman, she looked to be about forty from what Harry could guess as he quickly took her in appearance.

"Goodmor…" was all she got out before Harry's wand appeared from his sleave aiming directly at her know frightened looking eyes as he snarled _"Imperio" _forcing his way into her and taking control "You will go and fetch Ron and Hermione, tell them a friend from school is here to visit them, then you will go about your day and ignore anything you hear," she was instantly smiling as she left to get Hermione not even giving a response before she followed her orders.

Harry laughed quietly at the smirk on Ginny's face before both of them stepped quickly inside and closed the door, Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek before turning towards the door Hermione's mother had disappeared through and waiting patiently his wand once more hidden inside his sleeve.

When Harry heard the door click as someone opened it he quickly put up a very wide sweet smile and looked at the completely dumb struck looks Ron and Hermione were giving him neither too shocked to even reach for their wands.

"Guess what guys, you're never going to believe this…I'm innocent, I'm free!" he said triumphantly before adding in a snarl as the sweet smile quickly disappeared from his face to be replaced by a cold murderous one "No thanks to you of course."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry for a moment longer before they took a quick glance at each other and both took there wands out, however neither were fast enough as both Harry and Ginny instantly had there wands in there hands and yelled _"Expelliarmus" _easily catching the pairs wands on their out stretched hands.

"That wasn't very nice Ronald, you and your mud blood should know better," he said smirking evilly at the pair.

Ron yelled in rage as he tried to rush at Harry and for the third time that day a resounding crack rang through the air and Harry watched Ron fall to the floor his knee bloody mess as he screamed in pain, Ginny just smiling and turning her gun from Ron and onto Hermione who was now shaking with fear as she watched the two.

Harry noticing this smiled at her before he walked over silently laughing at the way she flinched away from him "Come now Hermione, you're the smartest witch of the age apparently, you couldn't see this coming?" he asked in an amused tone of voice before he added "You thought I would react differently to being betrayed by those I trusted most of all?"

Watching her closely Harry waited for her to answer, losing patience faster and faster as he saw the tears start running down her cheeks when he finally snapped and lunged for her grabbing her throat and shoving her up against the wall, his wand digging into her cheek.

"Well did YOU?" Harry snarled at her.

"We…. didn't…. betray…you, you…killed…cousin!" she choked out

Harry, laughing coldly let her go, watching her fall in a huddle on the floor and quickly crawl over to Ron who was now groaning in pain on the floor.

"Shut up Ronald, you'll get your chance soon enough," he snarled as he walked by him and muttered _"Stupefy" _knocking Ron out cold, "Now Hermione, I learnt something while I was in prison, want to see?" he asked smiling at her and then without waiting for an answer he shouted _"Legilimens" _forcing the memories he had gained of that day in the park with Dudley, Piers and the Malfoys, smirking at the wide eyed shocked look she gained as the memories played out in her mind.

Hermione closed her eyes and started crying again when she realised what she had done.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she said looking up at him but stopped short of saying anything else when she noticed the cold merciless look in his eyes and she started sobbing again.

"Oh shut up Hermione, you're going to survive this meeting, only because I think it would be the perfect punishment…but I'm going to take everything from you. You should have known me well enough to know that I couldn't have been capable of murder, but you betrayed me…the entire wizarding world did…Now there going to pay, in blood."

Looking down at her now hopeful yet still very fearful look wondering what he meant when he flicked his wand out casually and snarled _"Crucio"_ grinning as he watched her body arch in pain as she screamed out, he stopped the curse waiting patiently for her to gather her wits back.

"That's what you put me through Hermione, that and listening to my mum being murdered for nearly 6 whole months," he snapped at her before casting the pain curse again and holding her under it for nearly a whole minute before lifting it and knocking her out.

Harry looked over towards Ginny to check on her and grinned at her when he saw her casually leaning against the wall watching, her arms crossed with her gun lightly tapping on her upper arm.

"After what they did to you, he's all yours Gin," he said indicating Ron.

Ginny smirked, she'd lost all sense of attachment to her old family months ago when they started mistreating her for defending Harry so she quickly stepped forward flicking her wand at Ron and casting _"Enervate"_ bringing him back to consciousness before she stepped up beside him and looked down into his eyes.

"I'm a lot more direct than Harry is Ronald, you betrayed us, your friends and family…now your going to pay, but your not as lucky as Hermione…She's dead by the way," she said casually indicating where Hermione was now lying unconscious "Avada Kedavra, nasty curse that is," she said laughing at the heartbroken look on his face.

Harry watched on, laughing internally at how Ginny was systematically destroying Ron, Harry suddenly got a brilliant idea and wandered off to find Mrs Granger, but not before telling to Gin to make sure she kills Ron with Hermione's wand.

Ginny grinned at Harry catching onto what he was doing and took Hermione's wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Ron.

"Ginny please you don't have to do this, please you can come home, mum and dad will understand that you made a mistake…Just apologise, we were right he is dark, just look at what he did to Hermione!" Ron pleaded with Ginny.

"How dare you! You place your best friend in Azkaban and expect him not to go dark and join the side that has never lied to him or betrayed him!" Ginny snarled at Ron, shaking with fury and as she yelled _"Avada Kedavra" _Ron had only a moment for eyes to widen before the curse struck him between the eyes wiping him from existence.

A moment later Harry walked back into the room with Mrs Granger and took Ginny's gun she had used to shoot Ron and handed it to her, quietly telling her that it was hers and she used it to shoot Ron in the leg today, before casting a secrecy charm over her so she could never talk about him or Ginny being there, turning around and quickly doing the same thing to Hermione, only adding a powerful loyalty charm to her as well.

"Hey Gin, I've got another idea…after some time in Azkaban I think Granger would make the perfect new edition to our new army," he said laughing the smirk Ginny gave him.

Harry ripped her shirt down and placed his wand just above her right breast and snarled quietly _"Mosmordre" _manipulating the shape of the tattoo so a small black dragon appeared there smoking slightly, when he hissed, _"Enervate" _reviving her he grinned at her.

"Welcome to the dark army Hermione, you just killed your first person," he said cheerfully.

Hermione looked around the room shocked before she noticed Ron lying dead beside her, she tried to yell and scream at Harry but found that she couldn't, looking down at her body she noticed that her shirt had been ripped down exposing her chest and she quickly tried to cover herself as she looked up at a smirking Ginny and Harry who was still standing over her laughing.

"Have a look in a mirror when you get the chance Hermione, I do so hope you enjoy Azkaban," he said smiling at her as a cold look suddenly come over as the spells come into effect, easily convincing her that she had revenge on Ron for Harry.

Harry and Ginny quickly swept their wands over the room removing all traces of there magical signature, another neat trick Harry had learned from Tom and shared with Ginny before Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and apparated them both away, only moments before the members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived with several Aurors from the ministry.

Hermione received a similar trial as Harry and her wand was only checked for the last spell it cast, which happened to be the killing curse…before it was snapped over Dumbledore's knee and she was sentenced to a lifetime in prison for murder. She was transferred to the new prison the ministry had set up just after Voldemort's attack where she was placed in the highest security cells there constantly under guard from the Dementors. The moment she was placed in her cell the loyalty spell placed on her collapsed and she started screaming when she realised what had happened.


End file.
